Stop Fighting and Enjoy
by Miss Typewriter
Summary: "I want you to make a home video for me . A sex tape ." A answered "How am I going to do a sex tape alone ?" I asked A again "Invite Paige to your house . Put that pills in her water . One is enough but if you want more fun , maybe two ." A laughed "No ! I'm not going to do that to Paige . She is my friend . I can't forcer her to have sex with me ." I replied


"A have kidnapped Spencer !" Emily read the note that A left . Aria grabbed the note from Emily's hand . They are now in Spener's bedroom .

**Spencer's life is on Emily . If Emily do what I say , I will release Spencer . Ask Emily to go her house . Alone . I have surprise for her . Remember , only Emily . - A **. Hanna's phone chime .

**Once Emily have done her job , I will tell you and Aria where Spencer is . - A . **Hanna read it loud .

"Guys , I'm scared . What if A show up in my house ? My mom out of town , visitting my father in Texas ." Emily said .

"Emily ! You have to go to your house if that will make A release Spencer ." Aria said .

"You have to do whatever A said , Spencer is in danger . Please Emily ." Hanna look at me .

* * *

Emily's House

Emily POV

I'm in my house . Usually I feel safe in my own house , but not now . My phone ring . I answered it

"Hello ." I said .

"Emily , I have something that I want you to do ." An unknown voice said .

"Are you A ?" I asked

"I don't think I need to answer your question ." A laughed

"What you want me to do ? I will do anything but please don't hurt Spencer ." I said desperately

"Go upstairs , Emily . In your room ." A replied . Once I got in my room , I saw a bottle of pills on my desk .

"What is this ?" I asked

"I want you to make a home video for me . A sex tape ." A answered

"How am I going to do a sex tape alone ?" I asked A again

"Invite Paige to your house . Put that pills in her water . One is enough but if you want more fun , maybe two ." A laughed

"No ! I'm not going to do that to Paige . She is my friend . I can't forcer her to have sex with me ." I replied .

"Okay , that's mean you have to say goodbye to your friend ." A said with his angry tone

"No , please don't . I will do , I will do . But why you want me to do with Paige ?" I asked

"Because I know you always want to be more than just a friend with Paige . I'm just do you a favor . You save Spencer and you get what you want , a sex with your crush . See , I'm a good person ." A laughed . "Remember , I want a full video , For at least a 15 minutes video . Once you done , send it to me ." A said before end the call

I can't do this . No I can't . I like Paige and I always have a sex fantasies with her but this is not how I want . I quickly remember what Hanna said . I have to do . Spencer is in danger . My phone chime .

**Tick Tock , Em - A **. There's an attachment below the picture . A picture of Spencer , unconcious . I have to do this . I dial Paige and wait for a few seconds before she answered it .

"Hey , Em ." She greet

"Please come to my house now . There is something important I need to tell you ." I said

"Okay , Emily . I will be there in 5 minutes ." Paige replied

5 minues later . I hear a knock downstairs . I go downstairs and open the door to see Paige standing in front of my door . I let her in .

"Sit here for a while . I will make coffee for us before we talk ." I smile nervously at her . Paige nodded her head and sit down on a couch in living room . I come back in living room with a cup of coffee that I have put the pills that A give me .

"You should drink first ." I said and give the coffee to her .

"Thanks ." Paige smile and drink the coffee . I look at Paige , nervously .

The drugs give it effects immediately as I saw Paige rubbed her head .

"I don't feel so well , Em ." Paige mumbled

"Come , I will take you in my room ." I stand up and help Paige who is now look pale .

Once I entered my room , I put Paige on my bed . I glanced at my desk where I put the camera to record this .

I climb my bed and slowly take off Paige's clothes .

"Emily , what are you doing ." Paige look shocked . I staddled her . Paige try to move my hand away from her body . I quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned her wrist up her head .

"Emily .. Don't ." She begged me .

"I'm sorry , Paige . I have to do this ." I whisper and kiss her forehead , trying to calm her . I begin kiss her lips while my right hand still holding her wrist . My left hand travel down her body . I slowly unbutton her jeans . I take off her jeans and her underwear . I feel wetness on her center . Suddenly I feel aroused . Damn , I shouldn't feel aroused . I'm raping someone , who is my friend . I move my hand to her breasts and began rubbing it gently .

"Emily , let me go ." Paige now desperately trying to fight me but she just too weak due to drugs that effecting her body . It breaks my heart hearing her begging but I have to do this . I move my lips from her lips and slowly trail my kiss at her shoulder , neck until my lips reach her breast . I swirl my tongue on her right breast while my hand gently rubbing her left breast . She moaned when I begin sucking her breast , hard .

I don't know if she moaned because she enjoy it or because the drugs in her body . I swirl and suck her left breast , changing spot . I begin sucking hard and harder and I hear she moaned again .

"Emily ..." Paige whimper . I feel aroused hearing she moaned my name . Part of me , enjoying this moment but I also feel guilty . I kiss her lips and bite her lips slowly . I feel like I'm losing my control . I want more and enjoy doing this .

"Open your mouth , Paige ." I whisper in her ear . She just look at me , there's a tears in her eyes .

"No , Emily . Stop this . I know you , you are not like this . Please , Em . Don't do this to me ." Paige begged me again . She move her hands to push me but she just too weak .

"I'm sorry Paige ." It's all I said before I attack her lips with my own lips . She moaned and her mouth slightly open . I took the opportunity to slid my tongue into her mouth . She respond by battling her tongue with me . I know Paige try to fight the effect of the drugs as she stop battling with my tongue .

I move my left hand lower Paige's body as I reach the destination . I gently rubbed her wet folds . Paige groaned .

"No . You can't do this , Em ." Paige crying and I stroking my thumb on her cheek , trying to calm her .

I position my finger on her centre and I close my eyes . I slowly enter her wet , tight centre with one finger . Paig body arched due to my action . She cries my name .

"Em , I don't want to do this . I'm not ready ." She move her hand and try to push me off . I grabbed her wrist and pinned her wrist down on the pillow .

"Paige , you need to stop fighting . I know you don't want this but deep inside if you stop fighting , you will enjoy this ." I whisper and kiss her earlobe sofly as I saw her body shiver . I began to lost my control . I am now having fun raping my friend and stop feeling guilty .

"How am I gonna enjoy this ? You drugged me , rape me and take advantage of me ." Paige crying . I can see her tears .

My finger still in her centre and I add another fingers . She gasped and look into my eyes . Her eyes now desperately begging me to stop my action .

I move my fingers inside her centre and began thrusting in and out . She moaned but still trying to fight , she try to push my hand and stop my action .

"Stop fighting . just relax ." I whisper .

I add another finger and thrust in and out . Paige gasp . I steady my rhythm and move faster . Paige close her eyes and moaned my name non-stop . I smile at her as my fingers do it work . I know that Paige is now enjoying my fingers inside her centre . Paige grasped my bed sheets . She rocking her hips , following my rhythm . I feel her centre wall tighten , I know she is so close to her orgasm right now .

"Faster .." She moaned, her eyes still close . I obeyed her order and move my fingers faster and harder .

"Emily .." She scream my name , her body arched . I rubbed her clit , help her ride out her orgasm . Paige breath heavily , she open her eyes and kissed me desperately before close her eyes back , sleeping . I move my body downward . I stop at her centre and slid my tongue inside her wetness .

"Fuck .." Paige gasp and open her eyes . She look shocked , thought that it was over already . She sit on her elbow to see me lick her wetness

I swirl my tongue on her clit . Sucking hard . Paige grasped the sheet and her hips arched . I suck her clit while I add two fingers . I curled my finger and hit her g-spot , thrusting in and out . I felt her wall tighten as she come for second time . I move my fingers out from her centre . I collapsed on top of her and inserted my fingers into her mouth , allowing her to taste herself . She lick my fingers and kiss my lips softly before fall asleep . I move and lay my body next to her . I wrapped my hands around her waist .

For once , I stop thinking about A and enjoyed this moment .

Review ?


End file.
